


Movie Night

by zachectopusses



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is Stressed, Fluff, Gen, I'm guessing it's implied angst though..., Tucker is a bastard but so is Sam and they kind of complement each other, no angst in this city, there goes my fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachectopusses/pseuds/zachectopusses
Summary: Danny is feeling moody after the accident. Tucker has an idea on how to fix that. However, it doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Slackta gift for @hamsterthegreat! Yes, yes it’s a month late, but I was busy with schoolwork and Writer’s Block! Sorry for the latency! Many thanks to @sarasanddollar for helping me edit this mess  
> TW for mild cursing, I guess. I use a fuck

“Sam, I have an idea.”

Tucker had an ingenious scheme in mind. It seemed quite obvious. He had a shit-eating grin on his face again.

“Are you planning another one of those dumb pranks of yours?”

"Well, you remember how well the time you set the frogs loose in the school went, right?” 

Sam pouted.

“Anyway, I was thinking of hosting a movie marathon in your house, just the three of us!”

“What made you come up with that idea all of a sudden?”

“Well… Danny hasn’t been feeling great lately, after,” Tucker trailed off and shifted his gaze to the floor. “Recent events.” A second of silence followed that sentence. “But I remembered that you have a giant screen in your house, so maybe it should finally be put into good use!”

“Alright,” Sam glanced at him ”I'll go along with your plan.” 

Tucker exhaled with relief. Sam rarely goes along with his plans, though, in her defense, most of them include pranks and meme recreations.

She continued, “On  _ one _ condition.”

Tucker scoffed, “Sure, how bad could it be?”

“No meat in my house.”

“…Not gonna happen.”

Sam smirked, and turned her gaze sideways. “Well, in that case, I guess you  _ don’t  _ want to see the brand new Killer Teacher 3, a week before release!”

Tuck’s eyes gleamed with excitement, his whole face brightening like a child opening presents on Christmas Day. He had been anticipating for this movie for at least a year, even had an online timer he had set to count down the days till the worldwide release. It was everything he had ever wanted. He agreed to the condition almost instantaneously.

However, his excitement quickly faded into frustration, as he realised he was being played like a fiddle. He blurted out a curse and gave her a dirty look.

She sported the shit-eating grin he had barely a minute ago, “Gotcha, Tuck”.

* * *

The next day at school, Tucker and Sam had gotten in early, waiting for Danny so they could ask him. They were standing right beside the school entrance, ready to ambush him with their question the moment he entered. Tuck was notoriously impatient.

Around fifteen minutes and lots of waiting later, the door creaks open. Out of it comes Danny, walking like he’d pass out at a moment’s notice, the circles under his eyes so dark they’d put a panda to shame. 

Tuck walked up to him first. “Hey Danny, wanna join us for a horror movie marathon on Saturday?”

Tucker’s question made Danny’s disorganized train of thought come to a sudden halt. “Huh?”

Ever since the accident, Danny’s mood seemed to be going down the gutter. Though he had managed to survive it with relatively little injury, he would never be the same again. It felt as though he and gravity were on bad terms, as he’d frequently sleep on his bed and wake on the ceiling. But arguably the  _ worst  _ of those problems would have to be intangibility. While admittedly it’s kinda fun to break all laws of physics known to man at command, he has trouble thinking of it as anything but a nuisance. It would go off at random instead, so he’d always grab things with hesitation, praying they wouldn’t slip from his hands. Or, it could just be hand sweat. He had no idea. By this point, Danny had all but lost his sense of an ordinary life, so he came to crave the little moments that made his everyday life feel normal, even boring. His morning routine had turned from truancy to a reminder, that his life, though weird from even before the ghost portal, hadn’t been completely annihilated.

“…Yeah, absolutely!”

Yeah. That seems normal enough. Maybe that would cheer him up. 

Tucker looked to Sam, who seemed pretty disinterested in his movie choices. Ever since Danny could remember, he and Sam had argued over every little thing, from snacks to movies and everything in-between. While their interests were pretty much aligned with one another, it was in the details where they’d bicker and fight. “So I were thinking we could watch  _ The Shining, _ ” he looked up in thought. “Or maybe  _ The Exorcist _ …”

Sam interrupted him, “ _ Nightmare on Elm Street? _ ”

Tucker’s eyebrows furrowed, his face still in deep thought. He really did seem to think about this movie selection like it was a matter of life and death. His eyes widened and a smile came across his face “How about  _ Resident Evil _ ?”

Sam huffed and crossed her arms. “ _ Please _ , as if I’d  _ ever _ watch that piece of crap with you.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you’ve actually convinced me to watch this piece of crap with you.”

In a bizarre and truly impressive way, Tucker had managed to convince Sam to watch his movie instead. While Sam could very easily bribe Tucker to do as she pleased, there were times were  _ he’d _ be able to convince her, instead. Good thing nothing had changed there...

Tucker lifted an eyebrow and grinned in the smuggest way he could possibly achieve, “Nobody can resist the Tucker Foley charm”

Sam could've vomited at this reply. She usually wouldn’t fuss over such minute details, but this would be the first time they’d have a marathon, so it had to be as perfect as it could be. And Tucker was getting his grubby hands all over her plan. But a promise was a promise. If he didn’t bring any meat, he’d get to choose seven out of the ten movies they’d watch. She’d even ordered the foreign candy from Japan he wanted! Ok, maybe she wanted it too. Truth is, she’s never had  _ Pocky  _ before and she’d like to try it.

“So,” Danny started rubbing his hand behind his neck. “Whose idea was it? For the marathon, I mean.”

“Actually,” Sam began speaking. “It was the both of us!”

“You came into an agreement? You  _ actually _ set aside your differences and decided on something?”

“Indeed we did!” she remarked, in an oddly chipper tune.

“...I refuse to believe that”

“Alright” Tucker leaped from the floor and onto the large armchair “let us begin!” He grabbed the remote and pressed play.

* * *

A good forty five minutes had passed since they had started their marathon. The, frankly, gigantic bowls of buttered popcorn, had long been empty. Tucker was slurping on a Coke while Danny was nibbling on some licorice. Another one of the zombies popped up on screen in their disgusting, undead glory, and Tuck let out a screech. 

“Oh my God, Tucker, that wasn’t even the scariest part of the film!” Though she may have maintained her persona of the cold stoic, she was actually pretty emotional. If she, the goth girl, were to be seen getting scared by a mediocre horror film, it would tarnish her image. But it was evident that even she was taken aback by the jumpscare, even if just a little bit. 

Only Danny seemed to not have a reaction. In fact, Danny didn’t even flinch, maintaining the nonchalant look on his face. He almost looked bored, in a way. An odd occurrence, considering that was  _ Sam’s _ job… 

The first movie ended, and the next one played automatically. Tucker, the one responsible for the film's selection, claimed it was a whole lot scarier than the one before. But in a weird way, Danny’s face had managed to get even  _ more  _ bored _.  _ Another thirty minutes in, and the tension between them was rising. Well, “them” being Sam and Tucker. Danny’s face remained emotionless.

Tucker leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his back. “Man, that was amazing!” He had almost reached a state of utter bliss.

Sam shot straight up from her seat with a look of complete and utter frustration. “Hey Danny, I wanna speak to Tucker for a minute.” She grabbed Tucker’s shirt by its collar and picked him up with ease “In _private._ ” She then proceeded to push Tuck to the bathroom, who kept on complaining that she was hurting him. Either Sam was strong as hell, or Tucker must weigh about as much as a feather.

Probably both. 

* * *

“I don’t think it’s working, Tucker!” Sam shouted in a whisper.

She was resting her arm on the bathroom sink, the mirror reflecting her furious expression.

“Hey! Why are you shouting at me?” Tuck was raising his arms in protest. 

“Well it was  _ your _ idea!” Sam placed her finger on his chest, her eyes staring daggers at him. “You said he’d get scared and that we’d all have a good laugh, but look at him! The movies are probably bringing back some  _ really bad  _ memories for him!”

“Yeah…” Tuck scratched his head underneath his beret. He remembered all the agony his friend had been put through… Getting hit by what was probably a horrible mix between ectoplasm and a million volts of electricity.

They both went quiet for a while.

After a long pause, Tucker started again,“We should have been more c—”“Hey guys are yo—” Danny, who was peeking from a crack through the door, interrupted their argument. Didn’t they remember to actually  _ close  _ the door when going to the bathroom?

Tucker let out a high-pitched scream, and stepped back, slipping on the mat and almost breaking his skull, had it not been for Sam holding him before he actually fell. She was so done with this bullshit.

“Oh, hi Danny!” Tucker exclaimed. “We were talking about...” 

Danny lifted an eyebrow, “Yeah…?”

Sam let out a sigh. “We don’t think this was a good idea. We thought this would make you feel better but it only seems to be making you feel worse.”

Tucker completed her sentence, “Maybe we shouldn’t have chosen horror movies for our first time…”

Danny chuckled, “I was actually gonna say if we could watch something  _ more  _ scary, but then Tuck screamed like he saw a ghost.”

Tucker was trying to process what the fuck Danny had just said. The second pun in the span of four minutes, a brand new record. “Bad joke, dude.”

Sam’s mouth was wide open, but no words were coming out.

Finally, she managed to speak. “Oh, but we,” up until that moment she had been averting her gaze from Danny, but was now looking at him in the eye. “We thought you didn’t like it at all!”

“I did! I do! But, I’ve actually been like this ever since the accident!”

Tucker was released from Sam’s arms. “Wait, for real?”

“Yeah! I just can’t get myself to be scared no matter what I do! think this must be because of my ghost powers.”

His habit of rubbing his head when nervous came back. “But I… actually enjoyed myself a lot!” Danny chuckled a bit more. “So… Thanks for your support, guys.” 

Sam and Tucker both looked at each other, and then both smiled. The operation was a total success.

“So umm… should we get back to our movie?” Danny pointed towards the screen.

“Oh yeah, sure dude.” Tucker exclaimed, and the three of them went back to their movie. 

From that day onward, they’ve decided to host a horror movie marathon every month.


End file.
